The Dragon and The Raven
by KillerKST
Summary: My name is Kuro Hirata. I us to live in the mountains of Japan all alone, with nothing but my fighting skills and My forbidden Bey Shadow Raven. One day during my training people came a got me and said they need my power. They took me to a place called Dark Nebula and there I met someone with a bey like mine. He calls himself the Dragon Emperor. Yet for me I am call the Dark Bird
1. Chapter 1

6 Years ago

I was just a little girl that lived in a village within the mountains with a good family. I lived with my mom and dad and my older brother Mako. Mako took lesson in Japanese fighting so he taught me alot of things. And it was when I was Ten he helped me get a new Bey. He said he knew the perfect Bey for me, but we had to go into the woods to get it.

We walked for over an hour until we came to a cave. Inside were carvings of people and what seem like a huge bird. When we got to the end there was a huge display of crystals and in the middle was a Bey. As I stepped up to it, it felt like I could hear it calling me.

I bent over and touched it and as soon as I did if felt like I could feel power flow through me. I picked it up and starred at it's dark features until my brother tapped me. He wanted to go back to the village and test out my new Bey. We did so and got set up at one of the mini stadiums and got out our launchers.

"3. 2. 1. Let It Rip"! We shouted. As soon as our Beys clashed I felt something change in me. I felt like, I was someone else. At that moment I heard a dark laugh and blacked out. When I came too I saw a horrible sight. The stadium was wrecked and I saw the people of the village look at me with fear.

But the worst thing was i saw my brother on the ground. I ran by his side and shook him trying to wake him up. I asked what happened, but everyone's answer was that it was me. 'It was me? I did this to Mako? No I wouldn't! But...WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME'! I got up and ran away from the village as fast as I could. As I was running I could hear voices. I did know what they were saying , but as I kept running I felt myself getting weaker. I came to a complete stop and blacked out again.

When I woke back up my hair and close were all messy and my whole body felt stiff. 'What happened how long was I out'? As I sat up all the memories of what happened during me and my brother's battle came back to me. I didn't know what to do, I was scared tried and I had no where to go.

'Get stronger'. My head shoot up when I heard a voice."Who's there"!? 'Don't be scared, we are one are one now'. I then felt that same power from before and looked in my hand. "My Bey". 'Together we will become stronger Kuro, we will be strong'. "Yes we will become strong, Shadow Raven".

Present Time

I was in the mountains looking down at the forest. I am sixteen years old now and I have to say I changed alot. I didn't go back to the village so I was living in the mountains for the past six years. I been training to control Shadow Raven. We been bonding as time went by and we both became alot stronger.

I also practiced the fighting skills Mako taught me. I messed him and my family at first, but as I matured I became distant from the world and liked to be alone.

I pulled out my launcher and aimed into the sky. "Let It Rip"! Raven flew high into the sky and started to glow a dark blue. Raven to it's true form and flew threw the sky. That when I started jumping from rock to rock to increase my speed. I landed flat on my feet and retrieved Raven. "We really have gotten stronger huh Raven"? 'Yes, I'm glad your my new master Kuro'. I put Raven back in my launcher, but before I could rip again I felt the wind pick up.

'What'? I looked up and saw something in the air coming my way. 'Is that a...helicopter'? I continued to look up at it, until it stopped right above me and it began to land. I ran to a near by rock and watched it land the pillars on it slowed down some while the door on it slid open. I walk alittle closer, but stopped when I noticed someone stepping out. A tall man in a dark purple suite came out. I gave a confused look when the man said.

"Kuro Hirata, we finally found you."


	2. Chapter 2

I tensed up a bit. 'How dose he know my my'? You take a few steps back. "Don't be scarde i'm not her to hurt you. "Who are you"? " My name is Doji, and I am here to take you with me". "Take me where"? "To a place called the Dark Nebula Organization, I am head of the organization and I want you to join".

"Why me"? "Because you are the Blader of the Forbidden Bey Shadow Raven". My Eyes widen and gave a soft growl. "How do you know about my bey"?"I've been looking for you for some time now, and I learned everything about your past. Who your brother helped you get your bey and that you hurt him during your first battle". I growled more and gave a dark glare.

"Now now, no need to get angry I'm only here to help" . "Help how"? "By taking you with me and helping you get stronger". I stopped glaring at him ,but I still kept my guard up. "I know how powerful you bey is and I saw not to long ago that you have been working hard to gain control, but if you come with me I can bring you to even greater heights".

"Why should I even consider trusting you"? "Because your not the first person I helped". "Hmm"? "Theirs another boy I helped and he has a Forbidden Bey as well". "What's his Bey called"? "Lighten L-Drago" "L-Drago"? I heard Raven say 'You heard of him'? 'Yes Milady L-Drago is indeed a forbidden and a very powerful one'. "Hmm". "I can assure you Kuro I will help you become stronger".

'Should I Raven'? 'I'd say yes, this can really help us'. I gave a small sigh and walked up to Doji. "Alright, I will go with you ". "Excellent". He held out his hand and I shook it. I then leads me on the helicopter and I take a seat by the window. I look out it and watch as we take off. I starred down at the forest.

I grew up in this so I'm kinda gonna miss it. Not to long after I noticed a group of people heading to-. 'My village'. I quickly look away and sink into the seat. "Are you alright"? Doji asked "I'm fine". I sighed out.

I looked back out the window when I was sure we were far enough. 'I now it hurts milady'. Raven said. 'Don't start Raven I don't want to think about it'. 'Milady, one day your gonna have to face it'. 'Yeah and today isn't that day'! 'Alright, my apologies'. I just sighed and continued to look out the window.

About 3 hours later

I wound up falling asleep scene the ride took so long. It wasn't long until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hmm, what"? I look over at Doji. "We'er almost there". I looked out the window and saw we were over a city. "Were are we"? "This is Bey city".

'Bey city, figures'. After a few more minutes we started to land on top of a huge building. Doji got up first and the door slid open. "Come on don't be shy". I growled. "I don't get shy".

I got up from my seat and stepped off the the copter'. I looked and saw we were on the roof and looked down at the city. 'Whoa this place is huge'. "Come on we got things to do". I followed Doji into the building and. The place was so big I might just need a map. We stopped at a blue door with my Bey symbol on it.

"Is this my room"? "Yes everything you need is in there including new clothes, when your all settled please meet me in my office on the 50th floor and take two rights okay. I nodded and he walked off. I look at the door one last time before entering. The room looked pretty cool. The was were painted a dark grey and the bed had a black and blue covering.

There was a desk with a computer and a dresser. Doji said there were clothes so I went threw the closet first. I found some light grey jeans with a blue top, a black leather jacket and black boots. I wanted to make some adjustments to it so I looked around the room until I looked on the desk and found some scissors. I smirked and grabbed them.

I cut a few slashes into the jeans and 'v' shapes into the ends of the shirt. I put them on and looked in the mirror. My hair was in my face alittle so I looked for something to keep it up. I went threw the dresser and found a Raven hair clip. I put it in the side of my hair and looked back in the mirror. 'You look nice Kuro'. 'Thanks Raven'.

I left out the room and went to Doji's office. Again the place was so big I could get lost. I finally found his office and went inside. Once I did I say Doji and two other boys. One was just a child. He had yellow-orange hair and green eyes. The other had long silver-grey hair and golden brown eyes. "Hey Doji who is this"? The small boy asked.

"This is Kuro, the new blader I told you about". "Hi Kuro I'm Yu"! "Uh...hi". "The other boy just kinda starred at me for a short moment before saying i'm Tsubasa". "Well Kuro i'm glade you made it and I made a good chores with your clothes. Although I don't remember those slices in your jeans". "I made a few improvements". "I see, well anyways we should start a few test with you". "Test"? I said with a small growl.

"Relax, it just to test your speed, strength and stamina for both you and your bey". "Okay then". "Okay, Tsubasa, Yu, show her to the train room, i'll be there in a minute. "Okay come on Kuro". Yu took my hand and began to lead me out the room with Tsubasa close behind. We walked down the hall when Yu asked. "So Kuro whe bey do you have"? "Oh, Shadow Raven". "Shadow Raven, the Forbidden Bey"? "Yes...why"? "Nothing".

"Hmm". Tsubasa kinda rubbed me the wrong way ,but I let it go for now. 'So Raven, still think this is a good idea'? 'I never thought this was a good idea to begin with, but we should do whatever we can to get stronger milady'. 'Alright, let do this'.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of us went to a different floor and into the training hall. There were small bey stadiums and monitors and a couple of people in lab coats. Some other bladers were in there and noticed us as we walked in. "Hey Crabby, who's the new crab"? "Um...what"?

A boy with long dark brown hair and black eyes came up to me holding up two fingers on both hands. "Knock it off Tesuya, before you scare her away"! "What crab, i'm just trying to be nice and say hi to the new crab". "Yeah so hi, now leave me alone". 'Alittle rude there milady'. 'Would you be nice to this guy'? 'Point taken'.

"Well this crab got some claws huh crabby". He put his arm around me and I smacked him away. "OW CRAB"! "Nice". Yu laughed out.

"So your the new blader Doji told us about"? "Hmpf! You don't look that strong". Two other people walked up to Both looked like twins, but one was wearing blue and the other was in red. I was alittle ticked at what they said. "I'm sorry what's that suppose to mean"? "Well come on, you don't entirely look the part". plus we don't see alot of girls beyblading and winning while i'm at it."

That is when I started to glare and growl. "Whoa crab she's scary"! "Well if you don't think girls can beyblade, how about I show you how this girl can wup your asses"!? I walked past him to the stadium. "Oh you want to battle huh"? "It's on"! They came at the stadium too and we all got out or launchers.

'Ready to go Raven'? ' _Yes Kuro let show this boys what we can do_ '. "Alright"! "3! 2! 1! Let It Rip"! We release our beys and they crash into eachother. "Go Gemios"! They yelled and hit my bey a couple time but nothing works. "What"!? "Pathetic. Go now Raven"! With one clash from me the'er beys were sent out the stadium. "No way"! " How is that possible"!? I retrieved my bey and smirked.

"Maybe next time you won't judge a person on how they look". They gave a grunt and picked up their beys and stormed off.

"Nice job Kuro". I heard Doji's voice and looked around for him. "Doji"? "Up here". I looked up and saw he was in a glass room. "You surely are strong, but we need a few more rounds of you battling, someone else battle her please". "OH! I WILL"! Yu squealed and ran up to the stadium. "I hope your ready to face my Libra, Kuro"! "Alright, but don't think i'm going easy on you". "I wouldn't want you to, Let's go. "Let It Rip"!

I battled everyone in the room and won each of them. The people in lab coats took notes on my move and my bey's stamina. As I was battling I heard Doji's voice in the glass room. Who was he talking to?

I soon finished my last battle which was with Tesuya. "Wah crab! You really are strong"! "Thanks I try". I caught my bey with two fingers and smirked. I looked back up at the glass room, but Doji wasn't there anymore. 'Where'd he run off to'? Suddenly the door to the room slid open and Doji Walked in.

"Very impressive Kuro, You won each battle with ease". "Well I did spend most of my life in the mountains so my strength is a bit different". "Yes I can tell, but we'er not done yet". "We'er not"? "No, you have one last opponent to deal with". "Well then bring him on I'm up for anything you can throw at me". "Good". Doji smirked and moved out the way and raveled a tall boy around my age.

"Kuro, I would like you to meet Ryuga".


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuga. Ryuga was a tall boy with tan skin and yellow dragon eyes. His hair was snow whit with a red streak on the right. He wore a leather shit that showed off his shoulders and matching leather pants with brown boot. He had a white jacket that he wore as a cape and had a gold head accessory and a matching on on his wrist

"So your the new blader I have been hearing so much about"? "Obviously". "Hmm, well I saw you battling a few moments ago and I have to say i'm a bit impressed". "A bit"? "Yes I haven't seen power like that scene me and L-Drago". "Ah, so your have the Forbidden Bey Lighting L-Drago". "Yup and you have the Forbidden Bey Shadow Raven". "Touche".

"Well anyways I want to see how strong you are in person". "Do you"? "Yes, let's see how you do against my L-Drago". He lifts up his hand with the golden wrist plate on it and the small little glass moves raveling his L-Drago. "Hmpf! Your on Dragon Breath". I bump his shoulder as I walk to the stadium.

Ryuga Pov

I couldn't help but chuckle. I had to admit the girls got some guts. But she's still new so I wanted to see what she's got before I give her any real respect. I watched her walk to the end of the stadium and look back at me. "We gonna battle or not"? I walked up to the stadium too a readied my launcher. "Let's do this".

She got her launcher ready too and smirked. ' **So this is the the blader of Shadow Raven** '? 'Yeah, she seems pretty powerful, but that doesn't mean we'er going to go easy on her L-Drago'. ' **Ofcourse not master, we will not hold back on showing her our power** ' 'That's what I like to hear'. "You ready"? "Yeah". "3! 2! 1! Let I Rip"!

We rip our launchers and our beys clash with a big explosions. They land back in the stadium and spin. "What The Hell"!? Kuro shout out. She noticed that my bey uses left rotation. "Ha! i see you noticed my L-Drago's special feature, now get a taste of what how attacks are like".

L-Drago came behind her Raven and smashed into her. She gives a frustrated growl from my attack. I chuled evily as L-Drago continued to crash into Raven. "Ha! This may be over quicker then I thought". "Think again Dragon Breath"! "What"? As L-Drago came for it's next attack Raven disappeared. "Huh"!? Kuro Pov "Ha"! I laughed as Ryuga's face was filled with shock.

"WHA- WERE'D THE LITTLE BIRDY GO CRAB"!? "No way it just vanished"! The other were watch closely and were pretty shocked to. "Da Fuck just happened"!? "Your about to discover why my bey is called Shadow Raven, go now Raven"!

Raven then re-appeared out of no were and crashed into L-Drago. Ryuga growled as L-Drago we being attacked and he had no clue how to stop in. Yet something still felt off I could tell that Raven was losing power. 'Raven what's happening? ' _I don't know, L-Drago is somehow stealing my power_ '. 'What'!? I looked down and saw that L-Drago was spinning alittle faster. I looked up at Ryuga and asked. "Hey! How is L-Drago stealing Raven's power"?

"Oh you notice, well it one of the reasons Why he's a Forbidden Bey, L- Drago had the ability to absorb it's opponent's power and makes it, it's own". "What"!? I was shocked by this but I wasn't going to give up now. "Well let's try something different then".

Raven stopped attack L-Drago and flew off the stadium and into the air. "What"!? "Let see if you can handle our dark move"! "Oh no you don't"! "Dark move"! We both shouted. Orbs of energy surround our hand and we aimed them at out bey.

"Dragon Emperor Soaring Bit Strike"! "Raven Soaring Flight Of Darkness"! Our beys take there true form and flew at each other. When they collided and big explosion was made. Smoke goes everywhere and it was difficult to see. "Ugh, what happened"? The smoke started to clear and I could see Ryuga again. He look at me too then looked down into the smoke filled stadium. I did as well and waited for the it to clear to see the outcome. Once it did the room was filled with gasp from everyone.

Both Beys have stopped spinning.


	5. Chapter 5

It was completely shocking. Both our Beys have stopped spinning. I continued to look at our beys before I looked back up at Ryuga. He was looking at me too with the same amount of shock.

"Well this is certainly a surprise". Doji said walking up. "I never thought anyone could live up to Ryuga's power, but apparently I was wrong". "No kidding some actually can stand up to Ryuga's Dark move"! "Crazy Crabby"! "Really is a shock".

The others just stated how shocked they were while I jut sighed. "Now Kuro I have a question". "A, question"? "Well I do have a few more ,but let focus on this on,. How did Raven do that disappearing act"? "Well the one thing my Raven is known for is her speed and stamina, so Raven can spin at certain speeds that can make it impossible to see".

"Hmm, interesting". "Well I can't say I'm not impressed". I turned and saw Ryuga was right next to my. "You tougher then I tought, welcome to Dark Nebula". He held out my Bey to me. "Thanks". I took it and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Well it's been a long day, every can go to their rooms and rest".All them of us nodded and began to leave ,but I stay" "Doji". "Hmm"? "Can I talk to you for a little while"? "Sure, let's go to my office". We left the training room and to Doji's office. He sat down at his desk and said. "So what is it you wan t to talk to me about"?

"I want to know this isn't a trick". "What"? "Why exactly do you make this organization, what is you goal because I can tell it involves me and Ryuga". I could tell Doji was shocked by my question. "Kuro, we just want to rule the bey blade world and make it better". "When you say better"? "We want to make you and Ryuga the most powerful bladers in the world, and to do that we need to find strong bladers to compete against". "Why"? "Well both your beys have very strong abilities, just think of what they can do for this world".

' _For the world, or to it_ '? "Well how do we get strong bladers". "Battle Bladers". "Battle what"? "Battle Bladers, it is a big event that is hosted by the WBBA and is run by me". "And anyone can just join"? "No, to qualify for Battle Bladers you have to have atleast 50,000 bey points". "What"!? I only have atleast 30,000.

"Don't worry, the tournament isn't for another 3 mouths so you'll have plenty of time to increase your points". "And in the end of all this"? "You and Ryuga shall rule, any other question"? "...no". "Good".

I turned to make my way to leave but when I put my hand on the door. "But remember this Doji". "Hmm"? "If this is just a trick for you own gain, you will find yourself at the wrong end of my launcher, are we clear". I heard him chuckle. "Like crystal, goodnight Kuro".

That's when I left his office and walked down the hall. As I was I could tell someone was there. "Who ever you are come out now". I stood in place until I saw a shadow next to me. "Your pretty good huh"? I turned and saw Ryuga. "Well I grew up in the mountains of japan alone, it tends to increase you scene of surrounding". "I see".

"So how much did you hear". "Pretty much all of it, I'm surprised you threatened Doji". "Why". "Well Doji is a pretty strong blader himself, I haven't seen anyone stand up to him like that". "Well I can take anything he can throw at me, I came here so me and Raven and become stronger, not to be a tool in a operation".

I started to walk again and Ryuga followed. "Well me and L-Drago think it will be a good idea to rule the beyblade world, think of all the things we can accomplish". "Well I'll admit the thought is pleasing". "Yeah and we can rule it together". "Hm, is the mighty Dragon emperor taking a liking to me"? "Hmpf! Don't get cocky black bird, you only been here for a day, so know your place". "I do, and my place is higher then yours".

He simply chuckled and as we walked down the hall to my room. "Where do you sleep"? "Down the hall, you'll know it's mine when you see the door with the dragon on it". "Right, Well goodnight Dragon breath". "Good night black bird". I smirked as I walked into the Room.

Ryuga Pov

' **She certainly is something isn't she master** '? 'I'll say'. ' **She kinda reminds me of you** '. 'What are you talking about'? " **Head strong, hot headed, ignorant** '. 'Hey'! ' **Clam down, you both are also driven, strong** , **and willing to become powerful at any cost** '. 'Well, I suppose we have some similarities'.

I went down the hall into my room and unclipped my jacket from behind me. I also took off my shirt and boots along with my head and wrist accessory. I got into bed and began to stair at the ceiling. As I did I began to think about Kuro.

The thought of her made me chuckle. ' **You don't happen to like her do you master** '? L-Drago asked breaking me from my thought. 'No! I just think she's a worthy person to be my rival'.

Kuro Pov

I changed out of my outfit and into black shorts and a dark blue tank top. I also took off my hair clip and placed it on my dresser. I got into bed and rolled on my side. ' _You alright milady_ '? 'Yes i'm fine, just thinking'.' _Is it about Ryuga_ '? 'No'! ' _Come now milady, I can tell you like him_ '. 'Raven I just met the guy'.' _That doesn't mean you can't like him_ '. 'Ugh! Goodnight Raven'. ' _*Sigh*, goodnight milady_ '.


End file.
